


You are my safe place

by minhosphere



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dating, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosphere/pseuds/minhosphere
Summary: Everyone has their safe place and mine is in your arms.





	You are my safe place

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my very first fanfic :')  
> i love minsung way too much  
> also please have mercy <3333

Ever since Minho moved into his new apartment, he hasn’t had a peaceful night. The boy told himself many times that “tomorrow would be better”, but the truth is, it never was like that. Starting from 11pm until deep into the night, he could hear his neighbor either singing, rapping or just simply making some weird noises that Minho would think they came out of frustration. The walls were extremely thin so every sound could be heard clearly, maybe sometimes too clearly for the boy’s sake.

The only thing Minho knew about his too noisy neighbor was his name and what he was doing: Han Jisung, JYP trainee, probably soon to be a boy group member. They never had the chance to properly meet each other, only exchanged some formal greetings on the hallway. Jisung would bow politely, trying to hide his face as much as possible under a black mask. After working on new choreographies for hours, Minho was always too tired to start a conversation or initiate any type of contact. The biggest problem wasn’t actually this: being shy at the beginning has been a part of Minho’s personality ever since he was a kid, so he didn’t know how to approach the boy. He tried to convince his brain many times to do it, but he decided to hide this thought in the back of his mind, at least for now.

Even though he didn’t want to pay attention to Jisung’s lyrics because it felt wrong, he couldn’t stop. He sometimes found himself laying on the floor with his eyes closed thinking of how much he could relate to his neighbor’s lines: all the hardships he went through, the fear of not being good enough, being afraid of doing what you love. He felt everything. Minho always had a pen and a notebook next to him in case he wanted to write the lyrics down. By the end of the first month, he wrote short sentences that would end up being glued on his wall next to some motivational quotes he loved. As time passed, the boy would write full verses, always reading them before going to sleep.

Minho has wondered many times how Jisung was like, however, he pictured the boy’s personality close to his: hardworking, cheerful and ready for new challenges all the time, but full of insecurities and doubts. He finally understood Jisung’s fears last night after he heard the lyrics of his new song:

**“If the path I’m on is wrong, I’ll get flustered for no reason**

**I’m worrying for so many things that my head is spinning again**

**I’m left to rely on a broken compass**

**To swim in an open sea**

**I’m heading towards a mysterious goal**

**Without going to the right direction.”**

After this, Minho wanted to know the boy more than ever. He knew what Jisung needed the most: someone who would constantly remind him that he is good enough and worth it. As selfish as it might sound, _Minho wanted to be Jisung’s safe place_.

He didn’t know how to begin, but writing a message on a paper and sliding it under his neighbor’s door seemed like a good idea. He grabbed his pen with shaky hands and tried to inform Jisung as nicely as possible that his noises during the night were disturbing, even though he loved listening to him. What Minho had to do was to catch the boy’s attention somehow and, fortunately, he was good at this. He checked the paper thousands of times before heading to the apartment next door. Sliding the folded paper, knocking on the door and running back was actually more difficult than Minho had imagined, but he did it anyway. He was so curious about what Jisung would do. Would he stay quiet and continue his night routine? Would he become even more louder? Just thinking about this made Minho’s head spin more than it should. His palms started to get sweaty and his heart was going crazy. _“Why am I like this?”_ the dancer asked himself. He never met the boy before, but he felt like he knew him since _forever_.

Lyrics are meant to tell stories and Jisung definitely had a lot of things to say. Happy or sad, this boy would pour his soul out, making every word twist under his spell.

Minho got lost deep into his thoughts when a knock on the door suddenly brought him back to reality.

“Is this..?” he sighed loudly, trying not to panic as he stood up to open door.

“Mhm…hi? Can I help you with something?” the dancer asked leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

“I’m Jisung. Your neighbor”

And in that moment, Minho’s world stopped. He thought that he might come, but he didn’t really believe it. To be honest, he wasn’t expecting him to be that gorgeous. Breathtaking, precisely. Jisung was wearing a large black hoodie with black jeans. Simple, but beautiful. This time he chose to leave the mask away, showing a clear perfect face. Minho would lie to himself if he said he didn’t imagine ruffling the other boy’s soft hair.

Jisung’s sudden cough was a sign that he might have frozen, making space for an awkward silence.

“I-I’m Minho, nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too” Jisung smiled while offering his hand for a friendly shake that maybe lasted more than it should.

Ever since he was little, Jisung’s hands were always cold and Minho was the exact opposite. When they touched, it was something they never felt before. _“That smile”_ Minho thought, being completely mesmerized by how sincere and pure it was.

The truth is, Jisung was having a hard time too. Not only that Minho’s eyes caught his attention immediately with their beautiful shape, not too big, nor too small, but his outstanding mole on his nose made him speechless. Jisung always noticed the most insignificant details in every person and considered them the most important features. He knew the importance and value of small things.

“So...” Jisung broke the silence, “was that paper yours?”

The only thing Minho could do was nodding shyly.

“Listen. I really want to - “ before he finished his sentence, he was stopped by the other boy’s soft voice.

“No. It’s ok. Don’t apologize”, Minho interrupted. “Maybe I shouldn’t have sent you that”

“I never thought I was this loud” Jisung giggled, getting shy as minutes passed. “I thought no one heard me. Gosh I’m so embarrassed now”

Before Minho could say something, the boy added “Let me treat you with lunch tomorrow. I really want to make up for all the noise.”

The dancer knew that he couldn’t refuse the offer. First of all, the only solid reason was that he _really_ wanted to go out with Jisung. It was his chance of finally getting to know his neighbor more than just hearing his life experiences through some emotional lyrics. Secondly, he didn’t want to play hard-to-get. He was the one who started this, so he had to do everything all the way without stepping back.

“Sure,” Minho smiled softly. “Is tomorrow at 1pm good for you? I have dance classes later and I don’t know if I can make it in time”

“Whenever you can it’s good for me. I have a day off tomorrow. Should I come and pick you up at 12:30?” Jisung avoided looking at him. It was one of those times he felt vulnerable, shy and a little bit scared. He was always the confident type, ready to speak up if something was bothering him. But not today, not with Minho. He could feel the connection between them from the moment their hands touched and he didn’t want to ruin whatever it was. _“I want to do it right this time”_ he thought.

“It’s perfect” Minho answered in a whispery voice. _Just like you_ , but he couldn’t say that out loud.

They stared into each other’s eyes for minutes that seemed to be an eternity. Neither of them wanted to leave

“So.. see you tomorrow I guess?” Jisung asked unable to contain his smile.

“See you tomorrow” Minho repeated more to convince himself that everything was real, not just an invention of his mind.

Right when he was about to close the door, the dancer heard his name.

“Minho, wait! I love your smile”

Before Minho could say anything, Jisung had already disappeared in his apartment. For some reasons, he had no idea where all this confidence came from. His heart was ready to explode out of his chest, beating way too fast. He wasn’t lying though. As cheesy as it might sound, if he could wish for anything, he would ask to see Minho’s smile for the rest of his life.

 

 

The next morning, Minho woke up extremely early. He was way too nervous to close an eye. He fell asleep thinking about the boy with brown hair and soft hands, too beautiful to keep him out of his head. Minho pictured their lunch together too many times. _Could it possibly be a date?_ he asked himself repetitively. To be honest, he wanted to believe this. Minho considered himself a clingy person. He loved holding hands, cuddling, or any type of physical contact. He knew he was thinking too far, but just imagining doing all of these with the boy he just met made his whole body shake of excitement.

Before he went to sleep, he noticed something was missing: it was the first time Jisung didn’t sing but instead, he decided to play some songs that sounded like piano covers. Minho found them extremely relaxing, but he missed the boy’s voice.

Jisung started getting ready two hours before their lunch. He showered too many times to actually remember, changed his outfit every 10 minutes and checked everything like the world would end the second he got out of his apartment. Before he could do anything, he noticed it’s time to go and pick Minho up. Even though they lived 5 seconds away from each other, he didn’t want to be late. When the clock hit 12:30:00, he knocked on the door. The only thing that gave him time to get ready for what was going to happen next was a shouted _“I’m coming”_ , before he heard Minho’s footsteps. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Minho was standing right in front of him looking like he just finished some glamorous photoshoot. His black hair was pushed up, making his eyebrows and forehead stand out. His outfit was nothing special, but it looked like it was made just for him: black shirt, a light blue denim jacket and some black ripped jeans. It was enough to make Jisung go crazy.

“Jisung?” Minho’s voice brought him back to reality, “Are you here, Jisung?”

“H-hi” the boy stuttered.

“You were staring”

“Was I?” he said after a while, feeling his cheeks burning.

Minho pushed Jisung’s chin up so that he’ll look into his eyes and gave him the brightest smile ever, “Cute… Let’s go now”.

They walked in silence for a short period of time, until Minho finally decided to start a conversation. After that, everything went naturally. They would talk about something for a few minutes, then easily change the subject. Minho would talk, Jisung would listen, always paying attention to what the other one was saying. As minutes passed, they slowly started to discover each other. Minho found out that Jisung has been training for 3 years. He seemed really interested when the boy started talking about his pre-debut group 3RACHA and how he was composing all the songs Minho heard before and almost knew by heart.

“To be honest, I really want to become a professional dancer, but I’m not good enough” the dark haired boy confessed with a sad voice. “It’s one of my biggest dreams”

“I would love to see you dance. We can do that together someday” Jisung’s words made Minho’s cheeks turn a light shade of red as he was trying to hide his face as much as possible. “I saw you already” Jisung added giggling. “You’re the cute one now. I mean, not only now”

They enjoyed each other’s company so much that Minho even forgot about his dance classes. He just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jisung. He could listen to his voice all day without getting bored for not even a second. And the other boy felt the same. As they started walking home after a whole afternoon together, Jisung realized how much he wanted to spend every second with Minho and just talk. He was the type of person you could spend weeks with and still feel like it’s not enough. Jisung knew it was way too early to think like this, but he wouldn’t mind holding Minho’s hands. He wouldn’t mind playing with the boy’s soft hair while cuddling on his bed. He wouldn’t mind drawing soft circles on Minho’s back, slowly snuggling on his chest. _He wouldn’t mind being Minho’s safe place_.

 

 

Weeks passed and the two boys would always be together. After 7 days of constantly being around each other, Minho asked Jisung out on their 1st official date. Minho invited the other boy over so they could cook dinner together. During this time, Minho discovered Jisung’s soft side. He never thought he would be almost as clingy as him, but he couldn’t complain. He loved having Jisung back hugging him and resting his chin on his shoulder every time they weren’t facing each other. Minho would jokingly take the younger’s hand and play with it, trying not to make obvious the fact that he wanted to intertwine their fingers together and never let go. They were both sure about one thing: they were meant to meet and _they were meant to stay_.

“Remember when I told you I shouldn’t have sent you that paper when we met?” Minho spoke after he stopped the movie they were watching, pulling Jisung closer. “I actually don’t regret doing that”.

Jisung smiled and put his head on Minho’s chest. The older boy took Jisung’s hand in his, rubbing small circles on the back.

“Good night, Jisungie” Minho whispered, kissing the other boy’s head “Rest well”.

 

 

The first time Minho thought about confessing was during his dance classes. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jisung and everything they’ve done together in the last two months. It was their world and no one else mattered. He simply couldn’t get the other boy out of his head. He knew Jisung well enough, so the ideea of getting hurt didn’t even exist. Minho once again had no clue how to start. The truth is, he had never done this before. He was not good at expressing his feelings, but he would do anything for Jisung. He didn’t want to be too romantic, nor too boring.

From time to time he found himself writing love lyrics that would end up being thrown away in the trash bin so no one could find them. They were always about the brown haired boy, however he didn’t dare to show them to him. He considered this a good way of confessing but the thought vanished as fast as it came. _“I would only embarrass myself”_ , he thought.

Once again, Minho invited Jisung over for a date but a completely different one. He bought flowers, lightened up some scented candles and put some relaxing music on the background. As always, Jisung arrived earlier, too excited and nervous to stay home. He was surprised to see what the dancer prepared, wondering what was the occasion for all the fuss. They went on many dates together, but it never was this fancy and…intimate.

“Did something happen?” Jisung asked worried. “You look nervous”

Minho shook his head, unable to say a word. Everything was harder than he had imagined. _Way too hard_.

“You know I can tell when you’re NOT ok, right?” the younger boy added. “Just talk to me. I’ll try to help”

“Let’s just clean the table” Minho sighed loudly “we’ll talk after”

Jisung took his plate and headed to the kitchen. He already felt like home in Minho’s house. Right when he was about to throw the leftovers away, something caught his attention: a bunch on papers with messy handwriting. Curious, he took them and couldn’t believe what he saw. They seemed to be lyrics. _“Is Minho writing a song?”_ Jisung mumbled. As he was reading, he felt his eyes getting filled with tears. He could say the lyrics were about him. He wasn’t dumb. Everything made sense now.

Minho liked him and it definitely wasn’t in a platonic way.

“Jisung?” Minho broke the silence getting into the kitchen. “I think I need to -“

“Minho… forget about the food.” Jisung interrupted with a shaky voice.

“Wait. Are you… crying?”

“I like you too, Minho. I like you since the first day we met. You have no idea how many nights I have spent thinking about kissing you, about holding your hand, about us. I always-“

Jisung couldn’t finish his sentence.

Minho run towards him, cupping the boy’s cheeks into his hands, whipping the tears away with his thumb.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” the dancer asked shyly. He didn’t want to do something Jisung didn’t.

The boy could feel his heart getting out of his chest but he nodded and looked at Minho’s soft lips. He wanted this. He waited too long. Minho leaned in and couldn’t help but smile before he pressed his lips against Jisung’s. It was nothing like they have imagined. _It was more than that_. The kiss didn't last long but, none of them could describe those few seconds. Minho was the one who pulled away first, giving Jisung the brightest smile ever that just made the younger kiss him again.

“I wanted to confess differently though” Minho whispered after pecking Jisung’s lips once again “You’re always one step ahead”

“You are impossible Lee Minho, but I love you” Jisung chuckled being shocked by his own words.

But he wasn’t lying. Being in love with Minho was something he had never imagined, however it’s something he wouldn’t change for nothing.

 

**_After all, they’ve become each other’s safe place._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone liked this hehe i gave my best


End file.
